<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For What It's Worth by ekzxo (2870)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375464">For What It's Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo'>ekzxo (2870)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not Always) Smooth Sailing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome, jaehyun is a confused vanilla boyfriend that's basically it, kai is emo wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun’s throat is suddenly dry and he finds himself gulping down all of the water he prepared for Kai. He goes back into the kitchen, refills the cup and meets up with the two in the dim living room once again. They’re whispering so silently in their own world that Jaehyun can’t register a single sound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not Always) Smooth Sailing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For What It's Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when did i write this??? idk. why's it so dirty and angsty?? im not sure. just wanted to post bc i have 6-7 kaiyong/jaehyun wips and thought to make a series (collection???) of them three and let this be the start bc its actually complete (not really.. i think there should be another chapter lol) but i hadn't posted in a while so I wanted to drop this. okay......yeah. happy jolly holidays!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Comfy?” Jaehyun asks sweetly as he fluffs the cushions around Taeyong’s body. He drapes a thick blanket over him and places their snack basket on top of his lap. “Plenty to last the whole movie marathon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhpp, very!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong has the blanket covering half his face, so Jaehyun brings it down beneath his chin and gives him a kiss. He stills for a little longer than expected, just to gently smother his lips with Taeyong’s loving, soft ones. Taeyong pokes a tongue in between them, making Jaehyun flustered and pull away. He loves kissing Taeyong like that but not when they’re going to have a sweet movie night. He is serious about having hours of films to watch and doesn’t really want it to escalate into anything this time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a heavy, hard barging knock on the front door, interrupting Jaehyun from picking up the remote. He does so anyways and gives it to Taeyong instead before retreating towards it. When he gazes into the peephole, he can’t identify the person but they look very distraught. Hands constantly doing two actions, either tugging at their hair or fisted into their pockets for the short moment that Jaehyun surveys him. He knocks once more and that makes Jaehyun open it, genuinely concerned for the stranger’s wellbeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hello…” Jaehyun says nervously, now getting a clearer view of the man. His eyes are terribly red and puffy, there’s so much hurt in them as well. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” he mumbles brokenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun looks at him then flicks his attention to Taeyong who’s standing up in a quickness, knocking over all the snacks that were on his lap. He storms over and gasps when he sees this man. The one with the bloodshot eyes weasels his way into the home, shoving his shoulder with Jaehyun’s and wraps his arms around Taeyong. He buries his face deep into the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder, the way that only Jaehyun should. Then Jaehyun hears cries and laboured breathing and lets it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai? What’s wrong, Kai?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun gives he and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai</span>
  </em>
  <span> a moment, opting to go to the kitchen and fetch him a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back, he is welcomed by the sight of Taeyong holding his cheeks in his hands while Kai’s arms wrap around his waist a little too intimately. Their hips are pressed close as much as the way their feet are too comfortable in each other’s spaces, legs intertwined. It’s something a man doesn’t need to see, they should never see their lover getting closer to another person right in front of their very eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s throat is suddenly dry and he finds himself gulping down all of the water he prepared for Kai. He goes back into the kitchen, refills the cup and meets up with the two in the dim living room once again. They’re whispering so silently in their own world that Jaehyun can’t register a single sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun makes a whimper noise to himself that catches the attention from only Kai. He didn’t mean to make that noise but he’s feeling very uncomfortable and small, not knowing how to respond to whatever he’s witnessing. It doesn’t help when Kai stares at him all while dropping his hand lower, moving it to Taeyong’s ass where it hovers for a second before gripping it roughly. Taeyong gasps and pulls his hand back up while Kai only smirks. It rattles up something in Jaehyun, but not necessarily jealousy like all the times he’s felt in the past when Taeyong was around other men. Much like earlier, it was a nerve wrecking feeling. But now it’s a mix of nerves and… he must admit, arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” Kai whispers quietly in Taeyong’s ear but Jaehyun senses it was intentionally louder than their other exchanged words, like he wants Jaehyun to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, I have…” Taeyong looks his side and spots Jaehyun, he pulls away from him and stands numb in his own side of the room. “Jaehyun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun clears his throat. “Uh, no. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jaehyun. You don’t know what he’s thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jaehyun could get a word in — he didn’t have any, though — Kai steps towards Jaehyun slowly, almost tantalizingly as he only casts a grin on his face. He places a hand on his shoulder and suggestively mutters, “I think he does know what I’m thinking. And I think he’s not opposed to it.” Kai looks down — what is he looking at! — and smirks to himself. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong presses in, “Jaehyun, I’m not going to fuck him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaehyun says deflatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai chuckles, it’s deep and dark. “By the sound of that, he’s kind of disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs and removes Kai’s hand from Jaehyun. He takes it into his own and once again, Jaehyun is actually not bothered by their physical touches. Taeyong says, “Do you really think this is best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have come here. I know. But all I could think about was you. You’d be the only one to know what to do, Taeyong. I’m sorry. And I didn’t know you had a boyfriend already. Taeyong…” Kai looks like he’s about to cry all over again. Whatever smug, seductive persona that was there is now gone. “I’ll just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaehyun says too quickly, too suddenly. He doesn’t even know why. Something in him snaps, he feels different, he wants to initiate something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Taeyong says in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun crosses his arms and takes a step back. “I don’t know what relationship you two had. But he clearly needs you, for whatever reason. Just get it over with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s lips open and close like a fish out of water, desperately needing a little more grip. He finally musters it all up to sternly say, “Jaehyun. Do you know what you’re demanding here? Do you really know what you’re letting me do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds Iike you’d do it the moment I give you permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Jaehyun pinches Taeyong’s jaw to get him to look directly at him properly, “Do you want it? You want him to fuck you, don’t you? All his pathetic, pent up emotions released while fucking you? Say you want it, and I’ll let you have it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Kai whistles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Kai,” Taeyong groans, tossing him a sharp expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun glares down on him as he repeats himself, “You want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks over to Kai with a frown. He swats Jaehyun’s hand away from him and strides over to Kai where he fiercely shoves his jacket off his shoulders and tears open his shirt. He leans down to take Kai’s nipple into his mouth, sucking on it with force while he pinches the other in between his fingers. Kai groans and raises Taeyong’s head with both his hands, pulling him up and smashing their lips together. Taeyong’s breathing is frantic and heavy as he nips and licks Kai’s mouth. He takes control of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun never knew Taeyong had that in him, much like he didn’t know he had authority over Taeyong until he’s implying he wants to fuck another man. And Jaehyun… he really gave that opportunity to him? They’re all different tonight and maybe the next day won’t be the same, but somehow, Jaehyun is perfectly fine with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pulls apart first and drags Kai to the couch, shoving him down and straddling his lap. Fortunately, the couch was arranged into a queen size for the movie night, which isn’t happening at all. But Jaehyun is fine with it. Jaehyun is also relieved that Taeyong didn’t bring him into the bedroom. Jaehyun wouldn’t know how to feel about it. Fuck, this couch is wonderful. He and Taeyong never had sex on it. But perhaps after tonight they can try. The sheets come off anyways, he’ll have to beg Taeyong to wash them tomorrow morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing himself back to the scene unfolding before him, he realizes the both of them are entirely nude and Taeyong is taking all of Kai’s length. Kai is tall on his feet, shoving Taeyong down on his cock until he’s gagging with watery eyes and saliva dripping down his mouth. He forces Taeyong down powerfully and determined, making Taeyong whimper to no end. With every whimper comes a sharp, rough thrust to the back of Taeyong’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that baby, so good for me,” Kai praises while caressing Taeyong’s cheek. He gives it a firm slap that makes Jaehyun wince. He’s about to interject until Kai does it again on the other cheek and Taeyong moans. It’s hoarse and high and muffled with Kai in his mouth, but it’s clear he relishes in the praise and spanks that Jaehyun really has no place to intrude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai pulls him off and leans down to kiss him. It sounds all wet and messy. He pulls Taeyong’s hair, having him whine. He slaps Taeyong’s ass, making him whimper. He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s body, allowing Taeyong to instinctively wrap his legs around Kai’s waist. They kiss and kiss, where Jaehyun could see their tongues dancing and see the saliva trailing in between them. They moan in each other’s mouths and their hands wander all over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun finally allows himself to settle down on the single seat across the couch, slipping his hand into his sweats. He can’t find it in him to leave them alone. He’s not bothered by it emotionally, but the tent in his pants say something else physically. They wouldn’t mind. And by the way Kai has been acting, he bets he loves attention. He probably wants Jaehyun to see his boyfriend being obliterated by another man. Jaehyun still doesn’t know who the fuck he is, but he can’t be bothered to care too mich because Taeyong seems to really like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to only get better when Kai drops him onto the couch and spreads his legs. He raises Taeyong’s legs and gets in between them without hesitation. His mouth makes relentless slurping noise and Taeyong’s high pitched moans follow. A loud spank echoes the room again when Taeyong closes his legs around Kai. Apparently, Kai doesn’t like that because he slaps Taeyong’s ass every time Taeyong clamps his knees shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun begins to pump his cock, amused at the way Taeyong cries while being eaten out. He’s never done that to him. They’ve only been together for a few months and touched heavy bases, but never enough for Jaehyun to make him whine like that. Kai must of been a wonderful fuck buddy to him because he does everything right with his tongue. Fuck, he so skilled that he’s got two wet digits pumping inside of Taeyong while he tongue manouvers with it. Jaehyun trails his hands down to cup his balls and roll them in his palms, wanting to feel good and enjoy the show. He doesn’t want to come until it’s all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want it, baby?” Kai whispers huskily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes please,” Taeyong responds obediently while looking up at Kai with wide, gentle eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai smirks and hovers over Taeyong to where he plants his knees by Taeyong’s elbows and presses his cock against his cheek. He says deeply, “What do you say then? You remember don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy. Please, want your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun nearly chokes on his own saliva at that. He sounds so sweet, so submissive. The pet name even sends a rush of arousal straight to his cock. He leans back and endures the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes are blown watery and large, and there’s a ridiculous pout on his face as he begs, begs with his pout, “I want it, daddy, please. I want to make you feel good. Only I make you feel better, daddy. Give me your cock, I’ll make you feel good. So, so good, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby, you make me feel better, always.” Kai cards his fingers through Taeyong’s hair before giving him a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too intimate to watch that Jaehyun has to stare at the ground for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he figures it’s over, he spots Taeyong’s face buried into one of the couch cushions as his hips are splayed over the arm of the couch. Kai shoves himself in too fast, too hurriedly that it makes Taeyong cry. He moves his hips with vigor, so hard and carelessly without the intent for Taeyong to adjust. Taeyong keeps on sobbing and clawing the couch so hard that it’s certain to tear with every sharp thrust into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t feel right at all. Jaehyun is his boyfriend after all. He’s allowed to do this. He’s who allowed them to fuck. He can stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jaehyun says sternly as he pulls Kai’s shoulder to get him to turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong raises his head and looks over his own shoulder as well. He whimpers, “Jaehyun, it’s fine. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s fucking not.” Jaehyun shoves Kai’s pelvis away and spreads Taeyong’s cheeks, examining his rim for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shies away before he could do anything and Jaehyun’s chest hurts the slightest bit. It makes him feel like a stranger when Taeyong tells him, “I like it. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t just like it, he fucking loves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai slides back into Taeyong, right in front of Jaehyun, smirking all smug and highly at him when he sends a particular thrust that causes Taeyong to scream and deeply drop back into the couch. He spanks Taeyong’s ass from left to right while continuing to stare at Jaehyun, biting his lip. Taeyong moans both </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it drives Jaehyun mad, stomping back over to his corner where he sits his ass on the couch and grips his cock frustratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it, baby. Don’t you? Letting your daddy fuck you in front of your boyfriend? You make daddy feel so good. I only wanted you, and now I have you. You take me so well. Not even stretched enough, but so needy for my cock. Feels so good and tight, gosh you’re the best baby.” Kai places his hand underneath Taeyong’s chin and turns him so they look deeply at each other. “What are you, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your best boy. Only-only yours,” Taeyong cries out, fucking back against Kai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sends a grin towards Jaehyun’s direction before plowing into Taeyong with a passionate drive. Bottoming out before claiming swift movements, then exchanging from shallow thrusts to deep thrusts. His hips are insanely alluring, Jaehyun watches nothing but the way Kai’s hips grind against Taeyong’s pretty ass. It’s so red now, all red from Kai’s spankings. Tomorrow he and Jaehyun will wake up knowing that the purple marks on his hips aren’t from Jaehyun, but Kai — whoever Kai is to Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, baby, what do you think about stuffing your mouth with your boyfriend’s cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, anything for you, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you’re like this,” Kai says warmly. It’s all warm and soft, the most it’s ever been all night. It’s the only time he’s sounded so sweet even when he was dirty talking to Taeyong earlier, it had felt so sexual, but in this moment it feels like Jaehyun is interrupting something intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai averts his gaze at Jaehyun and uses his finger to call him over. Jaehyun doesn’t have to listen to him, but somehow, he does. He follows every move Kai makes, how he points at his knees and points at the couch. He settles right where Kai wants him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, spit. Take him how you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong lathers up Jaehyun’s cock with his own saliva before he engulfs the head of his cock, sucking on it and swirling his tongue, causing Jaehyun to drop his head back. His entire shaft is rock solid and aching for Taeyong to come into further contact. He gradually rocks his hips and Taeyong hums acceptingly, hollowing his cheeks and easing up on his tongue. Kai spanks him again, causing Taeyong to moan around his cock. Jaehyun has to plant his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders to prevent him from losing his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so pretty,” Kai mumbles, “Isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaehyun admits to Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes us so easily. I’d let you fuck him with me but he’s way too tight. I think our baby would love that, though. Wouldn’t you, Taeyong? Two of your favorite fat cocks shoving inside you, hitting your little sweet spot, so so right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh, I want it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t, baby.” Kai leans down and caresses Taeyong’s body, pampering him with kisses up his spine. “We’d tear you apart. I know how much you like it, but I think we’d scare… what is it, his name is… Jaehyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jaehyun doesn’t do what we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun bites his lip, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai clears his throat. “He means what we did. Don’t worry. I haven’t touched him in a year. He’s not a slut, even if he was when he was all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What were you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not important to you,” Kai says carelessly. “Baby, make him come. Don’t you wanna make your boyfriend come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sucks and sucks, bobbing his head in the pace that Kai fucks him. Kai strokes Taeyong briefly before pinching his hips and straightening himself to plunge back into Taeyong in the way that makes him the most vocal and desperate. He watches the way Kai’s head falls back as his as his body jerks, and he realizes his attractive Kai really is. They’re all equally very attractive, having a threesome. If that’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is called. He doesn’t know how this occurred when they were just supposed to watch romantic comedies all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit him,” Kai says easily when he notices Jaehyun staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. He’d come sooner if you do. But I can’t force you, can I?” Kai wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s cock and Jaehyun knows he squeezes it by the way Taeyong nearly bites his own dick. “I can slap you, right? You’d let me as you’d come from it. Won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, daddy. Hit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looks up through his lashes and smirks. He pulls Taeyong off Jaehyun’s cock and flips him over, getting in between his legs and sinking into him immediately. He shoves an additional finger alongside his cock, making Taeyong sob all wet-sounding and desperate. His palm meets Taeyong’s cheek and he doesn’t even flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, daddy, please,” Taeyong whines frustratingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See how I reduce him to this?” Kai says with a grin. “Makes me feel so good. I can take care of someone like this. Make them my responsibility. They give me everything and that makes me feel so good. He gives me all I could ever want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, stop, stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai listens, somehow Jaehyun finds it hard to believe. His hips freeze as if they’ve been numbed and Taeyong groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant, fuck me. Finish me. Just stop saying all of that. Stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it after,” Taeyong says softly. Why does it feel like he doesn’t care about Jaehyun? It feels so difficult to know that he speaks without looking at Jaehyun. He makes promises like he’d only make them for Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun drops his head and leans back against the couch, no longer having any urges of getting off. He goes into the kitchen and washes his hands. He knows that Taeyong gets a bit hungry afterwards so he microwaves some leftover takeout and gets three bottles of water. He faintly hears Taeyong crying and the sound of skin slapping, even Kai’s moans are loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer he gets, the more he can hear it all. He finds their chests pressed tightly and Taeyong’s cheeks more, more red. Both types of cheeks. It makes Jaehyun’s stomach curl uncomfortably. To think a man just barged in here and marked his boyfriend all over the place. Kai, Kai isn’t an ex, is he? Taeyong would never date somebody like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything stills. Kai comes in Taeyong. Taeyong is mute but clinging onto him like a koala. He won’t move away from Kai even as Kai does his best to pry him off. He has to murmur sweet things into his ear to get Taeyong to let go, but even as he does, his legs wrap tightly around Kai and threatens him to leave his cock inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sighs and caresses Taeyong’s cheeks that are flaming red. Taeyong curls into it before trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern. Kai flickers his eyes to Jaehyun for a moment to say, “He was in subspace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, what’s that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. I’ve got him out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun pouts and places the food onto the coffee table, trying to fix the rolling bottles as well. “I asked what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Jaehyun,” Taeyong says calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun agrees. He sits at the corner of the couch and watches the way Taeyong winces as he straightens up. Kai is putting all of his clothes back on after wiping both their bodies. It’s the perfect time for Jaehyun to announce, “Here. Eat up, both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong slips on his shorts and a loose shirt and brings the takeout box into Kai’s palms. He whispers something that Jaehyun can’t decipher. He pats a spot for Kai and puts a blanket on his lap. “I know you probably haven’t eaten since the news. Just get some rest and go home tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kai says softly. Jaehyun wonders what that must mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pats his shoulder and nods. He turns to Jaehyun and gives him a soft smile. It seems forced. Jaehyun hands him a bottle and he chugs down more than half of it before giving it to Kai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you hungry, Jae?” Taeyong asks Jaehyun softly, pulling the take out tray from Kai’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he can have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai smirks at that, and Taeyong pinches his cheek, making Kai’s smug smile fall into a frown. He ends up feeding Kai the noodles and orange chicken, making Jaehyun feel weird again. It makes him feel left out but it doesn’t burn, it doesn’t really hurt. He just feels different but it’s not painful. The entire night was not painful, it only made him question and feel a bit out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, we can still watch something.” Taeyong says bringing the remote up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods. “We’ll sleep out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then I will, too,” Jaehyun responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is in the middle of them, sharing his blankets with them both. He doesn’t fall towards either side until Jaehyun feels his eyelids becoming droopy. He falls asleep to the sound of Kai crying and Taeyong telling him everything will be okay. He knows at that moment, that Taeyong decides to cuddle him to sleep, and not Jaehyun. He doesn’t know if his heart is heavy for Kai and whatever situation he is facing or for himself, to think he can lose Taeyong this easily. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun is awake when he hears them in the kitchen. He lays with one eye peeping them, deeply watching Kai’s soft expression and analyzing Taeyong’s body language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Taeyong. There’s nothing here for me now. I don’t know what to do without you, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, you can’t just… you came here and just claimed me in front of my boyfriend. You’re lucky he’s sweet and didn’t pound your face into the ground, Kai. You can’t do this to other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai drops his face into his hands. “I don’t care about other people! I told you why I came for you. I only think about you. I don’t care about anyone before or even after. It’s you. At the end of the day, my happiness is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes Kai’s hand in his and holds it awfully tight. “I can help you be happy. But I cannot be your happiness. Kai, that’s not healthy. I even have a boyfriend now. He’s my happiness, Kai. Not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun should feel better with those words. But it doesn’t feel right. It’s like he’s watching the sad part of a romance movie and he’s rooting for Kai. It hurts him to see Kai so disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’m not going to pretend like that didn’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Taeyong whispers fragilely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have done this last night if you were going to just… it’s not your fault. Never mind. I was the one being persistent. I’m sorry.” Kai’s expression looks so dejected. All of that dominance and confidence yesterday just faded away and turned into a very small, delicate puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find something that’ll make you feel better, Kai. It doesn’t have to be a person. It doesn’t have to be me. I hope you’ll come to me for advice and friendship. I still want you like that. You just can’t advance on me. Especially not in front of my boyfriend, ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I wait for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun maybe wouldn’t mind it. He doesn’t feel like Kai is a threat, oddly. Jaehyun doesn’t know why this feels okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun and I have been together for eight months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already living together. That’s fucking insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai.” It seems as if only Taeyong can put Kai in his place when it’s necessary. He shuts his mouth and gives Taeyong soft eyes, ready and willing to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he pouts and whines, “Sorry, sorry. I’m being bitter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A part of me is always going to love you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And you know how much I love you, before we were anything, during it, and always after separation. Every single day, Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my daddy, first and last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai laughs tiredly. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong raises Kai’s hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly and almost apologetically. He mutters, “I’m sorry we didn’t work out. I’m sorry we won’t. Just invite me to all the events. I’ll be your shoulder. I’ll help you through all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you into your car before Jaehyun wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai stills, not listening to Taeyong as he tries to pull him off his seat.  “One last kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been so loyal. I don’t know how I got so lucky with last night. But those memories will hurt me. I’m still so grateful for a moment with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to just be friends, Kai. Try it, okay? Now let’s go.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"moral of the story"  -- more like here's the hidden message -- taeyong never moved on from jongin. jaehyun doesn't think he's seriously in love with taeyong. jongin never meant to let go of his support beam but was forced to.</p><p> </p><p>NAYHDUXSJND ANYWAY IMM SO EMBARASSED WITH HTIS FIC but I just rlly wanted to post it!!!!?? pls lets be mutuals on twitter I WILL follow u since I wanna be active again on twt (@287aus)</p><p>seek me, the writer!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/287aus">𝐭𝐰𝐭</a> | <a href="https://ekzxo.tumblr.com">𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/287aus">𝐜𝐜</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>